Fluid supply assemblies may be used in a variety of applications, with each application typically being designed for the supply of a particular fluid. In some cases, to not supply a fluid during certain adverse thermal conditions. If the supplied fluid is combustible or has a deleterious effect when exposed to heat, it may be desirable to stop the supply of the fluid when the adverse thermal condition is determined. For example, when the fluid supply assembly experiences a thermal event, a shut off of fluid flow may be desired. Some illustrative examples of fluid shut off include sealing all internal and external leak paths separately or utilizing a shut-off valve upstream of the component.